Segredos
by Aki Hiwatari
Summary: Sakura e Shaoran estam na secundária em Tomoeda, namoram e sao muito felizes, mas muitas peripécias vao acontecer. one shot. ccsakura com uma pitadinha de beyblade


Oi tudo bem? Espero que sim! Bem, quero pedir desculpa ás pessoas que estavam à espera desta fic desde que eu comecei a escrevê-la (que deve ter sido à coisa de 6 meses) pela demora, mas como sabem eu não conseguia dar um fim pra esta coisa! Bem espero que com a chegada dela me perdoem!

Só um avizozinho: esta fic está escrita em português de Portugal, mas tem algumas expressões do pessoal português do Brasil (espero que não se importem), porque eu já estou tão habituada a estas expressoes que já não conseguia escrever sem elas! (mas eu vou tentar remedear isso!

E agora a fic!

Segredos

Era um belo dia em Tomoeda, o céu estava azul, o sol brilhava e os pássaros sobrevoavam a cidade ao som da sua própria melodia.

Sakura preparava-se para ir para a escola quando ouve um horrendo grito.

Sakura - Mãe o que se passa? – exclamou aflita – O que aconteceu, porque gritaste?

Nadeshiko - Sakura, acabei de descobrir que o teu irmão não dormiu em casa!

S - Qual deles?

Nadeshiko - Quantos irmãos é que tu tens, Sakura?

S - Aaaaa… dois!

Nad - Está bem filha, mas sabes perfeitamente que o teu irmão mais novo mora com o teu pai e com a tua "madrasta". Eu não iria ficar chocada por ele não dormir em casa não achas?

S - Sim claro, mas… já passou tanto tempo desde que o pai te "deixou", porque é que continuas a tratar a Ai dessa forma?

Nad - Eu jurei que NUNCA os perdoaria, lembraste? Principalmente o teu pai. Ainda não percebi como me pôde trocar por uma jogadora de football feminino! Cada vez que penso nisso fico logo nervosa!

S - Ok ok, já não se fala mais nisso.

Nad - Voltando ao assunto anterior, sabes onde dormiu o teu irmão?

S – Talvez – diz enquanto olha para o relógio – Ááááááááááááh, já é tardíssimo! Tenho de ir andando. Não queres que a tua filhinha querida chegue atrasada ao primeiro dia de aulas do 11º ano, pois não!

Nad - Claro que não mas…

S - Txau mãe, falamos depois!

Nad – Sakura…

S – Fui!

Nad – Mas e o teu… – gritou, mas Sakura já estava longe – … almoço.

Quando Sakura entra pelos gigantescos portões da escola dá de caras com o seu namorado Shaoran aos segredinhos com a sua grande amiga Rika e pareciam estar muito íntimos um do outro.

Sakura corre para a sala sem que estes a vejam e encontra Tomoyo:

T - Bom dia Sakura! Estás bem? Estás com má cara amiga.

S - Não te preocupes – responde sakura enquanto esforça um enorme sorriso nos lábios – apenas acordei mal disposta.

T – 'Tá, eu vou fingir que acredito, mas depois das aulas não te livras de mim!

Nisto, Shaoran e Rika entram na sala. Sakura olha para eles como que quase a chorar mas "sustém" as lágrimas e continua falando com Tomoyo.

Shaoran aproxima-se de Sakura para lhe dar um beijo de bons dias mas esta afasta o rosto e senta-se.

Sh - O que se passa com ela?

T - Não faço a mais pequena ideia, disse que tinha acordado mal disposta, mas eu conheço bem de mais a Sakura para acreditar numa desculpa dessas.

Voz - Muito bom dia a todos, podem sentar-se, pois vamos começar aula.

Chiharo - Olha Rika, este ano também temos o Sr. Terada como professor!

Rika - Olha pois é, fico contente por nos dar aulas novamente!

Naoko - Não me digas que continuas apaixonada pelo Terada? (nota da autora: fogo, que mau gosto!)

R - Cala-te, olha que ele pode ouvir!

Sr. Terada – A conversa parece estar muito boa aí atrás, também podemos entrar ou preferem acabá-la lá fora?

R – Não é necessário, nós já acabámos!

N – Sempre com o memo mau humor – resmunga.

Sr. T- Alguma objecção?

N – Não, nenhuma.

Sr. T- Ainda bem, caso contrário terei de mandá-la apanhar ar.

N – Não, não se incomode com isso!

90 minutos depois…

- _TRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM_!

Sr. T- Muito bem meninos com hoje foi o primeiro dia já não têm mais aulas, podem ir para casa – diz enquanto sai da sala muito apressado.

Sh – O que é que tu tens hoje Sakura? Primeiro não me quiseste dar um beijo e depois não abriste a boca durante a aula inteira!

S - As aulas não são p'ra falar.

Sh – Sim mas o ano passado não pensavas assim!

S – Mudei de ideias, não posso?

Sh – Claro que podes mas… eu sinto que se passa algo de errado contigo, sabes que podes confiar em mim. Quando quiseres desabafar podes contar comigo, já sabes, e além do mais não gosto nada de te ver triste.

Ouvindo as últimas palavras de Shaoran, Sakura olha para ele com tristeza no olhar e sai da sala a correr.

Sh –Sakura, espera! – grita enquanto corre atrás dela.

Em frente ao parque Rei Pinguim Sakura pára e Shaoran consegue finalmente apanhá-la.

S – Precisamos de falar.

Sh – Mas é isso que eu te tenho estado a dizer o caminho todo!

Sentaram-se nos baloiços e começaram a conversa:

Sh – Então, queres me contar o que se passa?

S – Ainda perguntas! Basta dizer "traíste-me" ou isso não te chega?

Sh – Eu traí-te! Mas que estupidez é que estás para aí a dizer!

S – Sim tu! E escusas de negar que eu bem te vi todo contente aos segredinhos com a Rika, e logo com a Rika!

Sh – Ah, então o drama é esse!

S – Estou a ver que estás muito calmo, pelos vistos já me andavas a trair à muito mais tempo! Eu é que fui uma estúpida que não percebi nada antes.

Sh – Sakura, numa coisa tens razão, não percebeste mesmo nada! Eu não te trai e muito menos com a Rika!

S – Ai não, então como explicas aqueles segredos todos com ela?

Sh – Bem, como tu mesma disseste são segredos, portanto não te posso contar!

S – Mas se não me contares vou continuar a pensar que me traíste.

Sh – Se pões as coisas dessa forma…

S – Sim, vais ter que me contar.

Sh – Eu estava a pedir à Rika para fazer um bolo com a tua cara para o teu aniversário.

S – A sério que foi isso?

Sh – Claro que sim, porque haveria eu de te mentir?

S – Oh, desculpa Shaoran, estavas a preparar-me uma surpresa e eu estraguei tudo com as minhas estúpidas dúvidas.

Sh – Não te preocupes, hei de arranjar outra surpresa, afinal de contas o teu aniversário é só daqui a um mês!

S – Pois – disse Sakura com enorme peso na consciência por ter estragado a surpresa.

Sh – Só não percebo uma coisa, como é que pudeste pensar que eu te traí?

S – Desculpa, tenho a cabeça cheia de novelas!

Sh – Sakura, eu jamais te faria uma crueldade dessas, e sabes porquê? Porque eu te amo!

S – Também te amo.

E naquele parque, que aquela hora estava completamente deserto deram um profundo e carinhoso beijo.

Seguiram o seu caminho mas distraíram-se com a conversa e quando deram por si estavam numa rua muito escura que nunca tinham visto na vida.

Sh – Que sitio é este?

S –N-n-não sei mas não gosto nada. – gaguejou - Acho que é melhor sairmos daqui, e depressa!

Sh - Espera Sakura, o que é aquilo? – perguntou apontando para uma coisa na parede.

S – Parece ser uma sombra.

Sh – Pois, só resta saber de quem.

S – Shaoran, não estás a pensar em…

Sh – Claro que estou! Nunca se sabe quem se esconde por de trás de uma sombra numa rua escura! Eu tenho a oportunidade para descobrir e não vou desperdiçá-la, como é lógico!

S – Espera eu vou contigo!

Quando chegaram perto da tal sombra esconderam-se atrás de umas caixas e olharam para a pessoa para tentarem descobrir quem era.

S - É o Sr. Terada!

Sh – Xiu, cala-te Sakura queres que ele oiça!

S – Mas o que estará a fazer no local como este?

Sh – Não faço ideia. Olha está lá mais alguém!

S – Consegues ver quem é?

Sh – Não, está muito escuro.

Então Terada acende uma lanterna para ter a certeza de as pessoas com quem falava eram realmente as pessoas correctas.

S – Pai!

Sh – Steven!

S – Quem é o Steven?

Sh – É o meu novo jardineiro.

S – Mas não tinhas já um jardineiro?

Sh – Sim mas outro estava muito velho e cansado e resolveu reformar-se. Além disso o cabelo verde do Steven combina com a relva do meu quintal na perfeição!

S – Olha Shaoran, o Sr. Terada está-lhes a dar dinheiro! Achas que andam metidos em alguma coisa ilegal?

Sh – Não sei mas pode ser que sim.

Sr. T – Muito bem, encontramo-nos aqui amanhã para fazer o resto dos pagamentos.

Sr. Kimomoto – À mesma hora?

Sr. T – Pois claro que sim.

Steven – Então até amanhã!

Sr. T – Ei! Não se esqueçam de trazer o resto do pessoal.

Sr. K – OK.

S – Ouviste aquilo Shaoran! Quer dizer que ainda existem mais pessoas envolvidas.

Sh – Sim mas agora vamos embora que está a fazer-se tarde.

S – OK, mas não é assim tão tarde, ainda são 4:30 da tarde!

No caminho de volta iam conversando:

Sh – Apetece-me um pastel de nata.

S – Lembras-te do Kai?

Sh – Qual, aquela que tem riscas azuis na cara?

S – Sim esse mesmo.

Sh – O que é que tem?

S – Mudou-se p'ra cá.

Sh – A sério! Mas o que é que isso tem a ver com o meu pastel?

S – É que ele abriu uma pastelaria.

Sh – O QUÊÊÊ! Só podes 'tar a brincar!

S – Não, não estou e já que te apetece um pastel de nata podíamos lá ir.

Sh – OK, vamos lá então.

Mais tarde, à hora do jantar em casa da Sakura estavam todos vendo televisão…

TV – "Existem novas pistas acerca do negócio de contra-bando que se iniciou em Osaka e já percorreu quase metade do país. Desta vez a policia identificou pistas que nos levam a querer que o negócio se está a expandir cada vez mais e já envolve Tomoeda."

Sakura correu a ir buscar o telemóvel e ligou para o Shaoran.

Sh – Alô, Sakura, o que houve?

S – Oi amor, viste as notícias?

Sh – Sobre o novo videogame que vai sair para o ano que vem?

S – Não, idiota, sobre o negócio do contra-bando!

Sh – Ah, isso! Por acaso também vi mas achei o videogame muito mais interessante.

S – Shaoran, é sério. Achas que pode ter alguma coisa a ver com o que vimos esta tarde?

Sh – Não sei mas… só há uma maneira de descobrir…

S – Vamos lá amanhã?

Sh – Exacto.

S – Mas não podemos ir sozinhos, é muito arriscado!

Sh – E quem é que estás a pensar levar?

S – A Tomoyo, Eriol, RIka, Chiharo, Yamazaki e Naoko.

Sh – O quê, tanta gente!

S – É mais seguro assim.

Sh – Ok, mas primeiro vamos ter de lhes contar o que sabemos, e a Rika não vai ser tarefa fácil…

No dia seguinte, na escola, Sakura e Shaoran contaram tudo aos amigos e…

R – O QUÊÊÊ? O SR. TERADA CONTRABANDISTA!- gritou, e logo em seguida desmaiou.

S – Pensando bem, é melhor não levarmos a Rika.

Chiharo e Naoko – Nós ficamos com ela, pode ser que precise de ir ao médico ou assim.

Yamazaki – Eu também fico. Se a Rika for ao médico necessita de alguém que a leve.

S – Mas tu tens carro?

Ch – Claro que ele não tem carro, achas que ele tem idade para ter carro? É só mais uma das suas invenções!

Y – Por acaso eu ia dizer que sempre podia levá-la de mota.

E – Mas tu tens uma mota?

Y – Pois claro que tenho! Olha ela ali. – afirmou apontando para uma Yamaha verde e branca estacionada ao portão da escola.

T – Então vamos nós os quatro né? – disse virando-se para Sakura.

S – Pelos vistos…

E – E quando vamos?

Sh – Depois das aulas, eles combinaram às 4 horas da tarde e como nós saímos às 3:30 temos tempo de sobra.

Às 3:59, já no local combinado…

S – Ai, eles nunca mais chegam – reclamou enquanto cruzava os braços – já estou farta de esperar!

T – Calma Sakura, ainda falta um minuto!

Eriol olhou para a caixa que tinha à sua frente e ficou curioso sobre o que poderia ter lá dentro, então deu uma espreitadela.

E – É o material de contra-bando de que falaram nas notícias! – pensou.

Nesse instante Sr. Terada apareceu com o resto das pessoas envolvidas.

T – Mãe!

E, S, Sh, – Mestre Clow!

Sr. T – O contra-bando foi um sucesso! Não sei como não me lembrei disto antes, com a miséria de ordenado que ganho! E ainda nos sobrou muito material, por isso vou-vos oferecer um computador portátil a cada um.

Sr. K – Mãos ao ar! Polícia Secreta – gritou para Terada enquanto mostrava o distintivo e lhe apontava com uma pistola à cabeça – Sr. Terada, está preso por roubo de material informático e venda dos mesmos, ou seja, contra-bando!

S – Então o meu pai não é contrabandista, é agente secreto infiltrado! Fixe! Eu sempre soube que o meu pai não poderia estar envolvido numa cena destas! Nunca duvidei dele nem por um segundo!

Sh, T, E, - …

Quando o Sr. Terada foi preso foram todos falar com o pai de Sakura:

Sr. K – Meninos o que estão aqui a fazer?

S – Bem é uma longa história, eu depois conto-te, mas primeiro temos umas perguntinhas para te fazer.

Sr. K – Perguntem o quiserem.

Sh – Sr. Kinomoto, nós já sabemos que o senhor não é contrabandista nem nada do género, mas então e o Steven? O que é que ele tem a ver com isto tudo?

Sr. K – Bom, eu um dia ia a passear pela rua e encontrei o Steven. Olhei bem para ele e como vi que tinha cara de mafioso convidei-o para me ajudar a encontrar provas suficientes para incriminar o Terada.

T – E a minha mãe?

Sra. Daidouji – Sabes filha, é que eu também sou agente secreta.

T – Sério! Nunca suspeitei de nada! Parabéns mãe, disfarças muito bem!

Sra. D – Obrigada.

E – E então o mestre Clow?

Voz – Oh, eu não sou o mestre Clow?

E – Mas se és igual ao mestre Clow e não és eu, então quem és?

Voz – Ouve lá ó idiota, – diz enquanto tira a máscara – tu não sabes que o mestre Clow já morreu há bué?

E – Ray!

T – Ray?

Ray – Oi Tomoyo, tudo bom?

T – Sim.

S – Espera aí, está-me aqui a escapar alguma coisa. Tu não és o Ray amigo do Kai?

Ray – Sim, sou eu mesmo.

S – E como é que tu conheces o Eriol?

Ray – Essa é fácil. O Eriol é meu primo!

Sh, S – o Ray é teu primo Eriol!

E – É, o que é que tem?

S – Nada, nada. E como é que tu conheces a Tomoyo?

Ray – Essa ainda é mais fácil! Se a Tomoyo namora com o meu primo, logicamente é minha prima, e as pessoas costumam conhecer os primos né?

S, Sh – Tomoyo, tu namoras com o Eriol?

T – Sim não vos tinha dito?

S, Sh – Não!

T – Bem mas agora já sabem!

S – Mas porque não me contaste antes Tomoyo?

T – Devo-me ter esquecido:P

S – Então namoram há pouco tempo não?

T – S-sim… há muito pouco tempo!

S – Tomoyo? Há quanto tempo é que vocês andam?

T – Aaaa… há coisa de um ano e meio.

S – UM ANO E MEIO! E só agora é que me contas!

T – Desculpa Sakura, esqueci-me.

S – Esqueceste-te ãh! Até o Ray sabia! Pocha Tomoyo, eu pensava que era a tua melhor amiga.

T – E és Sakura…desculpa…

S – Bem isso agora já não intressa nada, eu tenho é que ir para casa fazer um interrogatório ao meu irmão.

Sh – O quê, não me digas que queres seguir os passos do teu pai e já estás a treinar?

S – Não é nada disso! É que há duas noites que o Touya não dorme em casa e eu quero saber porquê.

T – E achas que ele te vai dizer? Quase de certeza que vai vir com aquela conversa do "não devo satisfações a ninguém e muito menos a um pirralha como tu!"

S – Tomoyo, querida amiga, já te esqueceste que a Sakura Kinomoto é a campeã de chantagens em Tomoeda?

Sh – E eu que o diga!

T – Então vais fazer chantagem com ele.

S – Claro!

T – Eeee… se não funcionar?

S – Digamos que tenho outro truque na manga.

T – Que tipo de truque?

S – Um truque de… "cartas"!

Quando Sakura chegou a casa deu de caras com o seu querido irmão sentado no sofá vendo a novela das sete.

S – Precisamos falar.

Touya – Ai é? Então espera só um bocadinho monstro que eu estou a acabar de ver a novela.

S – Não sabia que gostavas de ver novelas maninho.

Tou – E… n-não gosto… só estou a ver para passar o tempo.

S – Sendo assim não te vais importar se eu fizer… isto!

Sakura pegou no comando da televisão e desligou-a.

Tou – Ei eu estava a ver, quer dizer, não estava mas agora eles iam descobrir com quem é que o Nakamura ia casar!

S – Com a Yukei.

Tou – Como é que sabes?

S – Internet. Então já podemos falar ou não?

Tou – E o que é que queres falar?

S – É melhor irmos para o meu quarto, é mais seguro.

Tou – Mas é assim tão grave que não possamos falar aqui?

S – Mais do que possas imaginar.

Tou – Então vamos lá.

Chegaram ao quarto de Sakura e esta trancou a porta.

Tou – Para que é que estás a trancar a porta?

S – Assim não corremos o risco de sermos interrompidos.

Tou – Vá, mas diz o que queres. Mas tens de ser rápida que eu não tenho a tua vida!

S – Tudo depende de ti.

Tou – Ãh!

S – Onde é que passaste as últimas duas noites?

Tou – Mas o que é que tu tens a ver com isso!

S – Eu é que faço as perguntas aqui!

Tou – Desculpa! Eu não devo satisfações a ninguém e muito menos a uma pirralha como tu!

S – Calculava que dissesses isso por isso vim prevenida.

Tou – Agora é que não estou mesmo percebendo nada.

S – Eu explico. Ou me dizes onde estiveste ou eu conto à mãe que dormiste em casa da menina Mizuki, se é que estiveram a dormir (n.a.:.).

Tou – O que queres dizer com isso?

S – Quero o que disse. Eu não estive convosco, não sei o que estiveram a fazer. Podem ter estado a ver televisão, a jogar Play Station, a comer comida italiana, sei lá, podem ter estado a fazer montes de coisas! Diz-me tu.

Tou – Não tens nada a ver com isso. – dirigindo-se para a porta.

Mas Touya tinha-se esquecido de que Sakura trancara a porta e a chave estava com ela.

S – Estás procurando isto? – disse Sakura com a chave na mão.

Tou – Dá-me a chave Sakura!

S – Então diz-me onde dormiste.

Tou – Tu não desistes pois não?

S – Sabes bem que não.

Nisto toca o telemóvel de Sakura.

S – Estou? Tomoyo, o que se passa?

T – Sakura já falaste com o teu irmão?

S – Estou a tratar disso.

T – E já usaste as cartas?

S – Não, mas talvez não seja necessário usá-las.

T – 'Tá, então boa sorte amiga.

S – Obrigada! Vá xau, beijinhos!

E desligou.

S – Bem onde é que nós íamos? Ah já me lembro, ias contar-me onde passaste as últimas duas noites.

Tou – Pronto, ok, eu conto-te.

S – Vencido pelo cansaço ãh?

Tou – Podes querer! Bem, mas queres saber ou não?

S – Claro que sim, estou à espera.

Tou – Então vou começar pelo sítio onde dormi anteontem.

S – Então mas não dormiste as duas vezes no mesmo sítio? Vejo que o meu maninho anda a progredir!

Tou – Ou te calas ou não conto mais.

S – Ok ok, já não digo mais nada.

Tou – Eu e a Kaho acabámos.

S – Sério! Não posso!

Tou – Sakura…

S – Ups, desculpa.

Tou – Na primeira noite que não dormi em casa foi quando acabámos. Fiquei tão chateado que me meti nos copos a noite toda.

S – E… na segunda noite?

Tou – Bem, na segunda noite conheci uma rapariga espectacular, ficámos falando no bar e quando dei por mim já eram seis e meia da manhã.

S – Muito bem, e como se chama essa rapariga?

Tou – P'ra que é que queres saber?

S – Para te dar a chave.

Tou – Judy.

S – Estamos falando da mesma Judy, a mãe do Max?

Tou – Por mais estranho que pareça, sim estamos falando da mesma pessoa.

S – Mas que bomba! E está prestes a rebentar.

Tou – Espera aí Sakura, não vais contar a ninguém pois não?

S – Brincas! Espera até o people lá da turma saber, vão se passar!

Tou – Sakura tu não podes contar a ninguém, e muito menos ao Max!

S – O Max não pode saber? Então o caso tornou-se mais sério do que eu imaginava!

Tou – Não é nada disso que estás a pensar.

S – Então posso contar, não tem nada de mais!

Tou – Olha, faz como quiseres. Mas agora dá-me a chave que eu tenho mais que fazer do que estar aqui ouvindo as tuas parvoíces.

S – Ok, tens razão, toma lá a chave. Também já me disseste o que eu queria ouvir, mas o que eu digo não são parvoíces ouviste:(

Tou – Como queiras monstro.

S – Eu já nem te respondo. – disse saindo do quarto primeiro que o irmão – eu também tenho mais do que fazer!

Um mês depois a casa de Sakura estava repleta de gente. Mas porque seria? Estavam comemorando uma data especial.

Todos – Parabéns Sakura!

S – Oh, muito obrigada a todos! É muito importante que estejam aqui todos os meus amigos celebrando o meu aniversário. – exclamou já com os olhos brilhantes por causa das lágrimas de emoção que tendiam a cair.

T – E agora os presentes. Posso ser a primeira? Ainda bem, toma Sakura, o meu presente. – disse dando-lhe um embrulho cor-de-rosa que parecia ser uma caixa.

S – Tomoyo! Que vestido tão lindo! Muito obrigada amiga.

T – Não tens de quê.

Yamazaki vira-se para Chiharo e murmura:

Y – Como se ela não soubesse que a Tomoyo lhe ia oferecer um vestido.

Ch – Hehehehehe...

Nad – Agora é a minha vez filha, vem comigo à garagem.

S – À garagem, mas para quê?

Nad – Não faças perguntas e vem comigo. Ah! E fecha os olhos.

S – Ok.

Chegaram à garagem e…

S – Uauh! Mãe, isto é o máximo! Como é que te lembraste de me comprar…UMA MOTA?

Nad – Sabes Sakura, com 16 anos já podes ter uma mota. Agora só te falta tirar a carta.

S – Claro! Mãe és o máximo, mesmo, obrigada!

Nad – Não tens de quê! .

Sr. K – Bem Sakura, o meu presente pode não ser magnífico como o da tua mãe mas o que conta é a intenção não é? Toma, espero que gostes.

S – Pai, estás muito enganado se pensas que o teu presente não é tão fixe como o que a mãe me deu. Tu deste-me uma Play Station Portable! Que fixe! Pai tu também és o máximo ! Obrigada !

Quando já todos tinham dado as prendas a Sakura… Quer dizer, quase todos!...

Sh – Bem já todos deram os seus presentes à Sakura. Agora é a minha vez. Sakura, vem comigo.

S – Onde?

Sh – É surpresa mas só podemos ir nós os dois. Os outros ficam a divertir-se na festa.

S – Ok, por mim é na boa.

Nad – Espera aí, não é nada na boa. Shaoran, onde é que tencionas levar a minha filha?

E – Xiii, agora é que o bicho vai pegar!

T – Eriol!

E – O que é que foi, não disse nada de mais!

Sh – Não se preocupe tia, eu vou só oferecer a minha prenda à Sakura.

Nad – E porque não a ofereces aqui?

Sh – Primeiro porque não está aqui e depois porque nunca a poderia dar aqui. É demasiado grande.

Sr. K – Vá lá Nadeshiko, deixa lá o rapaz levar a Sakura. É uma cena a dois percebes? E além disso eles já são crescidos.

Nad – OK mas não cheguem tarde.

S – 'Tá. Shaoran, vamos lá então?

Sh – Hum hum.

Quando chegaram ao tal sitio…

S – A falésia? Mas porque me trouxeste aqui?

Sh – Olha para trás.

S – UMA LIMUSINA! Shaoran, que máximo! Ainda não estou em mim, é fantástico! Eu amo-te, amo-te, amo-te! – disse abraçando-o.

Sh – Eu também, por isso é que te dei este presente. Gostaste?

S – Se gostei! Eu adorei! Mas gastaste tanto dinheiro.

Sh – Por ti faço tudo e além disso aquele dinheiro não me fazia falta, eu tenho muito mais.

S – Se soubesses o quanto eu te amo…

Sh – Eu sei Sakura, acredita que sei.

Deram um longo e apaixonado beijo e foram para a limusina fazer sabe-se lá o quê (n.a.: ups, não devia ter dito esta parte…D aliás, eu podia ter descrito mas como eu não tenho jeito para hentai deixo esta parte ao vosso critério)!

Três semanas depois…

S – Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! – Gritou na casa de banho.

Nad – Sakura o que se passa filha?

S – N-nada. – Diz assustada enquanto sai de casa a correr.

Nad – Mas o que será que se passou? – interroga-se.

Nadeshiko entra na casa de banho e quando olha para o cesto os papeis vê uma coisa.

Nad – Mas isto é um… TESTE DE GRAVIDEZ!

E cai no chão desmaiada.

Entretanto Sakura chega a casa de Shaoran.

Sh – Sakura, o que se passa? Não pareces estar bem.

S – Precisamos ter uma conversa, e muito séria.

Sh – Ok, entra.

S – Não, não podemos falar aqui. Vamos para a pastelaria do Kai.

Sh – Ok mas estás me a deixar preocupado.

Na pastelaria do Kai…

Sh – Então, o que é que querias falar?

S – É um assunto muito sério e delicado ma vou ser directa.

Sh – Força.

S – Estou grávida.

Sh – O QUÊÊÊÊ? Mas como? O que é que eu faço? Eu ainda estou no 11º ano, sou muito novo para ser pai!

S – Shaoran? Shaoran, acalma-te! O filho não é teu.

Sh – Ah assim 'tou mais descansad…O QUÊÊÊ?

S – Eu curti com o Kai.

Kai – Comigo!

S – Cala-te que a conversa ainda não chegou ao balcão!

Sh – Como é que foste capaz?

Kai – O que queres dizer? Eu até sou bem giro! (n.a.: tens razão Kai!)

S e Sh – Cala a boca!

Sh – Não sei se consigo perdoar-te.

S – Não precisas.

Sh – Ai não?

S – Não, é mentira!

Kai – Ainda bem, não me apetecia nada ser pai!

S – Já te disse para te calares!

Sh – Fogo Sakura, que susto que me pregaste! Mas diz lá o que tinhas de tão importante para me dizer.

S – Já disse.

Sh – Como já me disseste? A única coisa que tu me contaste foi uma mentira para me pregar uma partida.

S – Shaoran, não estás a perceber. A parte de ter curtido com o Kai era mentira mas… eu estou mesmo grávida.

Sh – Oh não! Mas como é que isso foi acontecer! A culpa foi minha. Desculpa Sakura, não era minha intenção, a sério.

S – Shaoran, não precisas de pedir desculpa, a culpa também foi minha, e além disso eu não estou nada perturbada.

Sh – Ai não?

S – Quero dizer, no inicio fiquei um pouco perturbada sim. Mandei um grito que se ouviu em Tomoeda inteira, mas depois até achei engraçada a ideia de ter um herdeiro.

Sh – Sakura, estás a gozar certo? Tu só tens 16 anos, tens a vida à tua frente, não podes desperdiçá-la.

S – É tarde de mais para dizer isso não achas?

Sh – Tens razão.

S – Ah bom, por momentos pensei que querias que eu abortasse.

Sh – Estás doida! Nem por sombras eu te ia propor uma barbaridade dessas! E mesmo que tu quisesses eu nunca iria deixar. Afinal de contas o que tens dentro de ti é o nosso filho.

S – Obrigada Shaoran, sabia que ias compreender.

Sh – Claro que compreendo. Eu amo-te Sakura.

E em seguida, como não podia deixar de ser, trocaram um beijo cheio de amor e… pode-se dizer mesmo de felicidade, afinal toda a gente fica feliz ao saber que vai ter um bebé, acho eu! ;P

Kai – Oh, que romântico! Mas eu sou o mais giro!

No dia seguinte Sakura foi falar com Tomoyo.

T – Vá Sakura diz lá o que tens de tão importante para me dizer, já estou em pulgas!

S - Pois mas não devias estar tão ansiosa que isso só te faz é mal.

T – Isso é só para as grávidas.

S – Pois… é mesmo sobre isso que eu te queria falar.

T – Sobre grávidas? Mas o que é que tu podes ter para me dizer sobre grávidas?

S – Bem eu nem sei por onde começar.

T – E que tal começares pelo princípio? Não, espera, começa antes pelo fim para quebrar a rotina! Ainda não percebi porque é que quando contamos alguma coisa temos de começar sempre pelo início, até se torna chato! De vez em quando sabe bem variar por isso começa pelo fim.

S – Ok. Queres ser madrinha do meu filho?

T – Aaaaa… espera, agora já percebo porque é que se tem de começar pelo princípio.

S – Aposto que queres que comece pelo princípio não?

T – Podes querer.

Sakura contou tudo a Tomoyo e claro que ela aceitou ser a madrinha.

Bem, o tempo foi passando e depois de muitos desmaios a mãe da Sakura lá acabou por aceitar que ia ser avó.

Um ano mais tarde, Sakura mudou-se para a casa dos Li em Hong-Kong (claro que o Shaoran também foi:P), e um dia, quando Shaoran ia na rua a passear com o seu filho Koji no carrinho de bebé, foi abordado por uma velha amiga da família que já não via há um certo tempo:

Amiga –És o Shaoran não és?

Sh – Sim sou eu.

A – Lembras-te de mim? Eu ia muitas vezes a tua casa quando moravam cá.

Sh – Dona Martha! Há quanto tempo! Como tem passado?

Dona Martha – Tenho passado muito bem, e tu? Vejo que te tornaste num belo rapaz.

Sh – Obrigado – disse ficando com a bochechas um pouco rosadas.

D. M – Estás com que idade?

Sh – 17.

D. M – Já! Como o tempo passa, a ultima vez que te vi devias ter mais ou menos 11 anos… Espera, agora que reparo, trazes um bebé contigo, como se chama?

Sh – Koji. É o meu…

D. M – Irmão calculo, é tão parecido contigo! Mas os teus pais não se cansam? É que já tinham 5 filhos!

Sh – Ele não é meu irmão.

D. M – Ai não? Mas é tão parecido contigo, já sei, é teu sobrinho.

Sh – Não.

D. M – Primo?

Sh – Não.

D. M – Vizinho?

Sh – Não! – disse alterando o tom das voz por estar a ficar irritado.

D. M – Então o que é?

Sh – É meu filho.

D. M – Ah claro, é teu filho como é que eu não percebi log… É O QUÊ!

Sh – É meu filho! 'Tá com 3 meses e meio. É lindo não é?

D. M – É é… muito bonito! – respondeu incrédula – mas… tu acabas de me dizer que tens 17 anos, provavelmente ainda não acabaste a escola, é o mais certo, e dizes-me que tens um filho com a maior das naturalidades! Achas que tens idade para ser pai?

Sh – Não, mas e então? Aconteceu, já não há nada a fazer. Alias, até a minha mãe reagiu melhor que você.

D. M – Sim agora é que já nada me surpreende… vá diz lá, estás casado não é?

Sh – Não casado ainda não estou…

D. M – Ah bom 'tava a ver, afinal não és assim tão maluco.

Sh – Mas a data já está marcada! -

D. M – Ai meu Deus, perdoai este rapaz, o Japão fez-lhe mal.

Sh – Calma Dona Martha, a data está marcada, mas é só para daqui a dois anos!

Dois anos depois…

T – Koji, onde estás?

Koji – Estou aqui no quato tia T.

T – E o que estás a fazer, despacha-te, queres chegar atrasado ao casamento dos teus pais?

K – Tia T? – interrogou chegando perto de Tomoyo – O que é um cajamento?

T – Um casamento é… bem, como é que eu hei de te explicar isto? Agora não há tempo para explicações, quando chegares lá logo vês.

K – Mas, onde está a mamã?

T – Ela está a acabar de se arranjar. Mas é melhor nós irmos andando que o teu pai já deve estar na igreja.

K – Despacha-te tia T – exclamou enquanto corria para a porta – o que é que ainda 'tás ai a fajer? Eu queo ir ter com o papá lhá à igueja!

T – Então vamos! – riu.

K – Mas – disse parando de repente – o que é uma igueja?

T – Ai – suspirou – eu depois explico.

K – Tia T, és sempe a mesma coija, nunca me expicas nada e depois não queres que eu xeja burro!

T – Mas tu ainda só tens 2 anos, não podes saber tudo não é?

K – Doix anhos, tês mejes, duas xemanas e tês dias. E claro que não xei tudo, tu não me expicas nada!

T – Cá p'ra mim tu sabes mas é coisas a mais. Olha vamos mas é embora que já estamos atrasados.

Quando lá chegaram…

K – Papáááá! – gritou correndo para os braços do pai.

Sh – Koji! Já chegaste! – disse agarrando o filho ao colo – onde está a tua mãe?

K – 'Tá em caja.

Sh – Ainda? Mas está quase na hora, não me digas que ela desis… - disse sendo imediatamente interrompido por Tomoyo.

T – Não ouses sequer acabar essa frase! – gritou para Shaoran – Achas mesmo que a Sakura ia desistir do vosso casamento? Depois de tanto tempo à espera… ela não é estúpida.

Sh – Sim mas… - disse pondo o filho no chão.

T – Shaoran a Sakura ama-te e, além disso as noivas chegam sempre atrasadas.

Sh – Acho que tens razão, eu é que pareço um bobo pensando nestas idiotices.

T – Tens toda a razão! – disse sarcasticamente.

K – Tia T – disse puxando a saia de seda rosa clarinho que estava por cima do longo vestido rosa choque de Tomoyo – a mamã não vem?

T – Claro que vem querido – respondeu pegando o afilhado ao colo – não ligues ao teu pai, ele é parvo.

Shaoran olhou para Tomoyo com cara de "hahaha que engraçadinha" e, Koji não sabia exactamente o significado da palavra parvo mas olhando para a cara do pai ele percebeu que não era uma palavra muito bonita para se chamar às pessoas, (nota da autora: pois claro, eu adoro que me chamem parva! Mas isso deve ser porque eu sou parva mesmo .) então ele gritou para a madrinha:

K – Nhão chames nomes feios ao papá tia T!

Sh – Koji não te preocupes, a Tomoyo estava de brincadeirinha né Tomoyo?

T – É.

K – Xério?

Sh – Sim filho, não te precisas preocupar.

K – Então 'tá bom mas… quero fajer uma pergunta.

T – Força.

K – O que quer dijer pavo?

Sh e T – '¬.¬

Com esta conversa toda Tomoyo e Shaoran nem se aperceberam de que Sakura acabava de chegar mas Koji apercebeu-se e foi logo pra fora da igreja ter cm a mãe.

K – Mamãããããã! – gritou saltando para o colo de Sakura.

S – Koji! Que bom ver-te filho, estás muito bonito, pareces um homenzinho!

K – Tu também tás muito bonhita mamã! Vamos entar?

S – Vai tu à frente, a mãe vai entrar com o avô está bem?

K – Xim!

Sakura entrou na igreja de braço dado com o pai que a deixou no altar e foi-se sentar ao lado da mulher.

Como eles tinham escolhido um casamento com missa, demorou mesmo muito tempo até o padre acabar de falar, aliás, demorou tanto tempo que até o pobre do Koji adormeceu! Passada aquela conversa toda, a troca de alianças, o beijo, a assinatura dos papeis, a chuva de arroz e as fotos exteriores, foram para o copo-de-água, que se realizava num enorme jardim com uma enorme diversidade de plantas, um lago com nenúfares e peixinhos dourados, muitos repuxos, etc. (n.a.: desculpem a minha falta de jeito para descrever lugares)

A festa foi muito animada. Estava lá toda a gente: os pais e as irmãs do Shaoran, os pais e os irmãos da Sakura, a madrasta da Sakura, a Tomoyo, o Eriol, o Youkito, a Nakuru, o Kero, o Supi, a dona Martha, a Chiharo, a Rika, o Yamazaki, a Naoko, o Ray, o Steven, até o Kai lá estava! E ainda estavam mais pessoas, mas ao todo eram umas 1500 e eu não estou para dizê-las todas!

Ao final da noite, Sakura e Shaoran deixaram Koji entregue a Nadeshiko e preparavam-se para partir de lua-de-mel para a República Dominicana. Foi então que Naoko se lembrou de uma coisa:

N – Sakura, tens de atirar o ramo de flores!

S – Ah é verdade, obrigada por me lembrares Naoko!

Sakura atirou o ramo e, quem o apanhou foi a sua melhor amiga de sempre! Sim a Tomoyo!

S – Boa amiga, agora és a próxima! – disse sem esconder a felicidade – vê lá quando é que o Eriol te pede em casamento!

T – Aaa… Sakura?

S – Sim?

T – Eu já não namoro com o Eriol – disse pondo a mão atrás da cabeça – eu agora namoro com o Kai!

S – A sério e há quanto tempo?

T – Há 4 meses! Não te tinha dito?

S – TOMOYO DAEDOUJI, EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE ME FIZESTE ISTO… OUTRA VEZ! – gritou Sakura sendo puxada por Shaoran para dentro do carro.

Sh – Calma Sakura não te exaltes… - acalmou-a enquanto o carro (mais propriamente um limusina) arrancava.

T – A…adeus Sakura, faz boa viagem e diverte-te! – gritou para a amiga vendo-a partir.

**Fim**

Bom e é tudo, pelo menos da parte desta fic, espero que tenham gostado e que deixem reviews!

Beijinhos

Aki Hiwatari

Ps: Inês e Rayline ( eu ia dizer o teu nome mas depois não me apeteceu), obrigada por me terem encorajado a não desistir desta fic apesar de eu ter estado muito tempo sem ideias! Espero que tenham gostado!


End file.
